(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an emergency braking force generation system and method for applying emergency braking force to a driving wheel through an engine and a transmission in the event a brake does not operate normally.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, a damping device of a vehicle is used to decelerate or stop a vehicle in motion to maintain the vehicle in a parked state. Usually, a friction-type brake, which converts kinetic energy into thermal energy by friction force and discharges the thermal energy to the outside, is used as the damping device.
The brake is largely divided into a foot brake mainly used when driving, and a hand brake used when parking. An operation apparatus is categorized as a mechanical type using a rod or a wire, and a hydraulic pressure type using a hydraulic pressure, and the main brake usually uses the hydraulic pressure type. In addition, an air brake using compressed air and a booster type of brake using intake back pressure or compressed air to reduce operating force may be provided.
The air brake using pressure of compressed air in order to compress a brake shoe on a drum is used in large trucks, buses, and trailers.
When a wheel is locked, riding comfort often is deteriorated. If a front wheel is locked, a steering state may be unstable, and if a rear wheel is locked, straight movement ability may be deteriorated. Therefore, an anti-lock brake system is provided in order to prevent the wheels from being locked
However, if an engine or a power device is in a state of unexpected impossible operation, a brake booster does not perform, and the brake enters an abnormal state. Accordingly, a serious traffic accident may occur. And if a master cylinder is in a non-operation state, hydraulic pressure for braking the vehicle is not applied, and thus supplying sufficient braking force may be difficult.
The related art includes Korean Laid Open patent No. 10-2014-0094292 and Korean Patent Application No. 10-1996-0053644.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.